Christmas Brings the Best Presents
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Sometimes Christmas can bring you the best presents. Fuffy Christmas Oneshot- Prequel to I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus and Christmas Miracles


**A/N: Here it is a brand new Christmas oneshot to go with the last two years. Also for a bit of news for anyone interested- I am working on the sequel to Life's Little Surprises, it should be up sometime after the new year.**

Buffy paced anxiously across the small apartment living room, waiting for the front door to open. She had some news to share, and while it excited her, it also terrified her. This was something she had wanted for awhile, but hadn't believed would ever be possible, and now it had happened.

A part of her wondered though how the other party would take it. Sure it was something they had discussed at length before acting, but now that it was actually happening, she was a bit afraid of what would happen. _Okay, calm yourself down, Buffy, it's gonna be just fine,_ she told herself.

Just then, the object of her thoughts chose that moment to walk into their Cleveland apartment and shake the snow from her head, while wiping her feet on the mat just inside the door. "It's really coming down out there. Looks like we'll have a white Christmas after all."

The blonde couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face any time she just looked at her wife. _HER wife,_ they had been married not quite a year yet, and she still hadn't made herself believe it was really true. She was married, and she couldn't be happier about that. And to make it even sweeter, she was married to her one-time nemesis turned soul-mate. Faith Lehane was everything she'd ever wanted, but never knew she'd find.

Instead of responding verbally to Faith's assessment of the weather, she walked over to the brunette, running her hands through the damp hair and pulling the woman's face down to her own. Not wanting to waste a welcome home kiss, Faith turned the kiss deeper, pushing her tongue deep into Buffy's mouth.

The kiss never wavered as the younger Slayer worked to kick off her shoes and push them off to the side where she kept them next to the door, her socks becoming damp from the mat still beneath her feet. Not that she even noticed while Buffy was kissing her like she was.

Running her hands along the blonde's ass, she lifted her gently so that Buffy's legs could wrap around her waist, as she moved them the few steps that separated the small foyer and the living room. She stopped when they reached the back of the couch, lowering Buffy so her butt was planted along the top of the couch, moving between her legs.

"Not that I'm complainin' but what's gotten into you, B?" Faith breathed out when they finally pulled apart for some air. She rested her forehead against Buffy's own, while her hands slowly rubbed up and down her wife's jean clad thighs. Even after all this time together, married almost a year and together a year before that, they still made out like a couple of horny teenagers, but never like this.

Buffy had always been a bit more passive in their relationship. Not much, as it was hard to keep the Slayer contained, but enough to allow Faith to feel more like the dominant one. But tonight she was giving as much as she was taking, keeping them on equal footing.

Buffy just shook her head, pulling Faith back to her, plunging her own tongue between Faith's lips. Grabbing onto the brunette's hips, she pulled her close as she allowed them both to fall over the back of the couch and maneuvered so they were now lying across it with Faith on top.

The older Slayer couldn't explain it. Maybe she was avoiding the conversation they needed to have, or maybe it was some hormonal imbalance, but the second Faith walked through that door, she had to have her.

Reaching along their bodies, Buffy snap the button open on Faith's pants and pulled on the shirt tucked down in. _Why couldn't Faith have worn one of her button down shirts today? I really would have enjoyed undoing each and every one of them. _Instead, the blonde ran her manicured hands underneath the dark shirt, loving the feel of her lover's soft, well muscled stomach.

"I need you so bad, I need to feel you," Buffy whispered, as she tore Faith's shirt from her body, followed quickly by the sexy lace bra the dark one wore, only because it turned her wife on. Buffy's mouth quickly latched onto one breast, while her hand played with the other.

Faith's moans of pleasure filled the room, as pure lust took over her entire body. "So good, baby, don't stop."

At this point Buffy was too impatient to bother with removing the rest of Faith's clothes, instead sliding her free hand down into the other girl's pants. Never before was she more glad that Faith had decided to go commando as she plunged three fingers deep into the brunette. Between Buffy's fingers, and the stimulation to both breasts, Faith was coming instantly.

When Faith finally came down from her high, she found herself entangled with Buffy, facing each other on the couch. She wasn't even really sure how they got into that position. But the look in her girl's eyes was enough that she didn't care. "Hi," she whispered, before capturing Buffy's lips with her own in a gentle kiss.

"Hi, yourself." The two women stayed there for a little while longer, just staring into each other's eyes, not bothering to break the silent peace. Realizing how late it was, they both finally made their way into the bedroom after Faith grabbed herself something to eat.

"So how was patrol?" Buffy asked, once they were both cuddled up together in bed. She knew there were other things they should talk about, but she couldn't do it just yet.

Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm about ready to give Shelby a smack down."

"Is she the one that…" Buffy started but was quickly cut off.

"She's the little bitch who has to argue with everything the senior Slayers say and acts without thinking. Damn, she's stubborn too," Faith finished. Normally she liked taking the Slayers-in-training out with her and teaching them how to be better Slayers, but Shelby was the exception.

"Sounds like someone else I used to know when she showed up in Sunnydale," Buffy smiled at her wife teasingly.

"She's so nothing like me," Faith muttered, before seeing the 'are you serious?' look on the blonde's face. "Okay maybe she is, but B, if she doesn't get a reality check soon, she's either gonna end up dead, or even worse off than I was when I went to the Mayor."

"Have you talked to Giles about her?"

"Yeah, he and Willow are talking about finding a way to strip her powers. I don't think that's a solution though. If she's as unstable as I was back then, she'll be even more likely to do something stupid."

Buffy didn't know what to say, she just pulled Faith closer to her, running her hands through the brunette locks soothingly. She could never be sorry enough for not seeing how much Faith needed her back then. "Tell them that, and make them listen." It was the only advice she could give right then.

"I love you, B."

"I love you, too," she told her back, but her wife was already starting to fall asleep. Their talk would have to wait.

**~BF~**

Buffy rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stretched, trying to wake herself up. She rolled on to her side to stare at Faith who was still sound asleep. She looked so young and so at peace while she slept, Buffy couldn't help running a soft hand down the dimpled cheek closest to her.

It had been a week and Buffy hadn't gotten around to having that talk with Faith. That was going to change today. But first she had to wake the sleeping beauty up.

Leaning in, she gave her a gentle kiss, pulled back, and then did it again. She repeated herself over and over until she began to feel the other girl slowly becoming conscious.

"You sure know how to wake a girl up," Faith yawn, as she rolled onto her back, stretching slowly. "Damn, B, it's only seven. What's with the early wakeup call?"

"It's Christmas, we got too much to do today."

"Aren't you supposed to relax on holidays? That starts with sleeping in."

Buffy just laughed. "Get up lazy bones." She then proceeded to move towards getting out of bed.

"Hey, get back here," Faith commanded, as she grabbed Buffy around the stomach and pulled her back into her body. "Nobody said you could go yet," she told the blonde, before placing a deep kiss on her lips.

"Faith, we don't have time, we gotta be to Will and Kennedy's by eight for breakfast."

"We got plenty of time." Faith kissed her again and let her hands wander around Buffy's body, touching and teasing every inch she could get her hands on. Then she ran kisses down along the smaller girl's body until she found her goal.

Half an hour later, it was Faith who made her way out of bed while Buffy laid there still trying to catch her breath after the orgasm Faith had just given her. "Merry Christmas, B," Faith smirked, earning her a smack in the face from a well aimed pillow. "Hey, is that any way to treat your wife that just made you squirm with pleasure?" This of course earned her a second smack.

Buffy lay there a minute more, trying to get the energy to move. When she heard the water begin to run in their shower she decided to get up. With a wicked smile on her face she made her way into the bathroom to join her wife under the spray.

Considering how their morning had started, it was amazing they were only half an hour late when they pulled into Willow and Kennedy's driveway. The two owned a small two-story house on the outskirts of Cleveland. Close enough to the Slayer headquarters/school that it was only a five minute walk between them, less if you had Slayer speed.

Buffy had to admit when Willow started dating the then potential, she wasn't so sure about the relationship. Mostly because Kennedy was a giant brat. A rich brat to boot. And she was no Tara, which was probably the hardest part for them all.

But in time they had all realized it was time to move on, and Kennedy made Willow happy. They'd both agreed to take things as they came, and not to rush into anything they weren't ready for. They just enjoyed being together and whatever life brought them, then they'd make the best of it.

At first Faith and Kennedy butted heads, enough so that on more than one occasion they'd almost traded blows. They had such different upbringings, but at the same time they were so alike it made it hard for them to get along. It all changed one day when they both found themselves trapped down in some demon's lair for two days. It was either work together to get out, or kill each other trying.

They'd been inseparable ever since.

"Buffy, Faith, you made it," Willow exclaimed, hugging them both as they came through the door. "We were starting to wonder."

"I told them you were probably just screwing like bunnies," Kennedy smart mouthed, earning herself a smack to the shoulder by her girlfriend.

"Shush you. Faith, you can put those under the tree," Willow told her, gesturing to the sacks of presents Faith still held.

"Thanks," she told the redhead, making her way into the living room. Once the packages were safely nestled under the tree, she made her way into the kitchen to join everyone else. It was apparent they were the last ones there when she saw all of who was waiting for them.

"Well, now that everyone is here, dig in," Willow told them. Ever since the fall of Sunnydale, Willow had gone out of her way to make Christmas special for the gang, and always cooked a large breakfast for their large family.

With a room full of hungry bodies, three of them being Slayers, the stash of food quickly disappeared onto plates filled to the top. The one downside about getting together like this, was nobody had enough room in their own house to sit them all down to eat together. Instead they'd each just find a spot at the table, the bar, or just stand around the kitchen island while they ate. It didn't keep the conversation from flowing.

Once all the food had been eaten or packed away in the fridge and the dishes were taken care of with help from the entire crew, they made their way into the living room. Every spot of seating was taken up as presents began to fly around the room.

Squeals and laughter filled the room as gag gifts by Xander were opened. Tears were held back by whatever sentimental present Willow had gotten them this year. And all around 'thank yous' made their way around the room as the rest of their treasures were opened.

The group sat back in exhaustion once every present had been opened from beneath the tree.

"Willow?" Buffy asked, knowing her friend would know what she was asking about. The other girl just nodded her head signally to the hall closet. Buffy moved to get up and head that way.

"B, what's going on?" Faith asked, not sure what the exchange between the two women was about.

"I, uh… just a minute." Buffy walked to the hall closet and found the present hidden on the top shelf. Pulling it out, she headed back to the group, sitting back down in her seat next to Faith. "I have one more present for you."

"For me? B, what you gave me was already way too much." This was their first Christmas together as a married couple, so Faith could understand going a little overboard, but Buffy had already given her way more than she expected.

"Well this one I can't take back, so you just better like it," Buffy told her seriously, with a hint of something Faith couldn't identify.

"Alright," Faith muttered, slipping her finger under the wrapping paper and peeling it back. Inside she found a white clothes box. She gave Buffy a look before flipping it over and pulling on the box to snap the tape. The box was once again turned over as she pulled the top off.

When Faith saw what was inside it, her mouth dropped open. Surely this couldn't mean what she thought it meant. They hadn't talked about it since the day they'd tried, she just figured it didn't work.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Faith finally asked.

Buffy nodded her head. "It sure does."

"What does what mean? What's in the box?" Xander asked from across the room, not able to see what Faith was looking at.

"Show' em," Buffy told her.

Faith looked at Buffy one more time to make sure she was sure, before she pulled the item out of the box. She turned it so everyone could read what was on the front.

Willow gasp to see the small white onesie that read "I Love My Mommies," on the front.

"Willow's spell worked! I'm pregnant!" Buffy squealed out loud for all those that still didn't understand just what was going on.

After that rounds of congratulations could be heard floating around the room. Everyone made their way over to the two expectant parents to give them hugs.

"Aunt Dawn, I like it," Dawn told Buffy when she'd finally gotten a turn to congratulate her sister.

"Yeah, just don't turn my kid into you," Buffy teased.

"Hey! I resent that," the youngest Summers pouted, but she still gave her sister a hug, happy for her and Faith.

Once everyone started to settle down, Buffy made her way over to the fireplace where Faith was standing and took her hands into her own. "Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding, B?" Faith told her, emotionless, making Buffy fear for a minute. The brunette then leaned in and kissed her passionately, letting go of her hands so she could wrap her arms around Buffy's back and pull her closer. "I'm so happy. We're having a baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Faith."

"Merry Christmas, Buffy." Faith told her back, then leaned down so that her face was level with Buffy's stomach. Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes and Faith placed her hands on her stomach, trying to make contact with the baby. She didn't know why she ever doubted Faith would be happy about this. Faith was going to make such an amazing mother. "And a Merry Christmas to you too. Mama loves you too."


End file.
